Lonely Lightning
by Ability King KK
Summary: Pichu feels all lonely and unwanted, but when a certain lightning nymph notices she decides to take him in. Request fic.


"_Chu…"_

A tiny yellow mouse-like Pokémon watched on in sadness as Dr. Mario and Mewtwo fought on the Battlefield. Even though he was just a baby, Pichu wondered why Dr. Mario and Mewtwo were the only ones to return as Smash Fighters while he didn't. He liked being a Smash Fighter. He got to play with Pikachu! If only he got to come back as well. Feeling unwanted, the little Electric-type walked away with tears welling up in his eyes.

"Aw, are you okay little guy?" asked a voice from behind.

Pichu's large ears perked up at the sound and turned around to see a young, blonde woman who looked to be about seventeen years of age. She wore strange looking clothes and a blue scarf, but from what Pichu could tell she didn't look like a threat. She was even smiling!

"_Pi?"_ questioned Pichu as he tilted his head in confusion.

"Aww, you're just so cute!" exclaimed the girl as she leaned down to pick up the Pokémon. She then held him close to her chest in a hug. "I think I'll take you home with me. Would you like that?"

Now Pichu was starting to feel a little uncomfortable. He could only do what he felt was necessary and that was to zap, zap, zap!

"_Chuuuuuu!"_

Now normally when Pichu zaps someone, aside from him hurting himself with his own electricity, that someone is usually out cold and crackling with static discharge. So Pichu was surprised to see the girl that was holding him to look as if she wasn't zapped in the first place.

The girl let out a few giggles. "So you can use lightning, huh? I knew there was something I liked about you! I think you deserve a treat."

Reaching into her pouch, she soon brought out a shiny red apple, much to Pichu's joy.

"_Pichu!"_ exclaimed the Tiny Mouse Pokémon, his eyes shining with happiness.

More giggles came from the girl as Pichu grabbed the fruit and started to eat with gusto. While Pichu was busy with his meal, the girl quickly went of back to her home.

-:-

Up in Viridi's Temple, the little nature goddess was tapping her foot impatiently as she waited for her commander to return.

"Grr, where is she?! She was supposed to be back an hour ago, Arlon!"

"It is quite possible that Phosphora was summoned to quite a few matches, Miss Viridi. That might be why she has not returned yet," explained the tall moon god as he poured Viridi a cup of tea.

Viridi pouted, not liking that one of her commanders had to listen to someone else. Thinking of ways she could try and make it so that Phosphora would never be an Assist Trophy again said nymph soon walked into the room.

"I'm back!" yelled out Phosphora.

"It's about time! We have work to do!" shouted Viridi as she glared at the teen.

Phosphora merely rolled her eyes at the child's glare. "What work? Nothing of importance is going on, so we can just kick back and relax for a bit."

"Ooh, why are you so lazy?!" screeched Viridi. "Can't you be responsible for once and actually do something?!"

"I am too responsible! In fact just earlier I became a mother."

"That doesn't change the…wait, what?"

At this a little yellow head popped up from behind Phosphora's shoulder. When she saw the creature, Viridi couldn't help the loud squeal that escaped her, causing the ears of the Tiny Mouse to flinch back.

"Aww! It's so cute! I want to hold it! I want to hold it!" exclaimed Viridi as she tried to reach for Pichu. It was too bad though as Phosphora was tall enough to keep Pichu out of reach.

"First off, Pichu is a he. Secondly, he is my baby and only I get to hold him."

"_Pichu,"_ said the baby Pokémon as he nuzzled against Phosphora's cheek. The nymph let out a few giggles when she felt a bit of electricity release from Pichu's cheeks.

Phosphora then turned to Arlon. "There's some apples in the kitchen, right?"

"I will go and slice some up at the moment, Miss Phosphora," replied Arlon as he turned and made his way towards the kitchen.

"Thanks Arlon!"

Viridi pouted once more. "It's no fair! Why can't I hold the baby? In fact, as your boss I order you to let me hold the baby!"

"Oh please. You know well enough that that's not going to happen. Besides, you already have your own "children", so drop it or else."

"You can't threaten me! I'm the Goddess of Nature, your superior remember?" exclaimed the tiny blonde as she glared at her commander.

Phosphora looked at her nails in disinterest while Pichu huddled closer towards her for safety. "I remember. I also remember overhearing a certain nature goddess saying she'd like a certain white-winged angel to be the daddy of her "children". I wonder what he'd say if he found out?"

Hearing this, Viridi blushed so red that steam was literally coming out of her ears. How and when did Phosphora find that out?! "Y-You wouldn't!"

"I would."

"F-Fine! I won't bother you about Pichu anymore! J-Just don't mention this to anyone!" demanded Viridi with another glare.

"Deal!" replied Phosphora with a grin.

-:-

Later that night, Phosphora was getting ready for bed while Pichu was busy exploring her room.

"_Pi?"_ wondered Pichu as he found a tiny horse figurine on Phosphora's dresser.

Letting out a few giggles, Phosphora picked him up and brought him over to the bed where she laid down for the night.

"I wouldn't get used to all of this, Pichu. Believe it or not, but I'm actually a nomad of sorts, so I don't stick around in one place for very long. We'll probably be traveling together very soon."

"_Chu."_

"You know, I'm really glad I found you," said the nymph as she cuddled the baby Pokémon closer to her. "Don't tell anyone, but it gets really lonely while I'm traveling. With you by my side, maybe it won't be so bad now."

"_Pichu,"_ replied the Electric-type, snuggling closer. He understood what she meant. He had been really lonely as well and wanted to get rid of that feeling. He gave Phosphora a quick lick to the cheek, his version of a child's kiss.

A small smile appeared on the girl's face. "Thank you, Pichu."

With that, the two lightning users drifted off to sleep; knowing that when they woke up, they would no longer be alone.

**FIN**

**-:-**

**This one-shot was requested by ringsandamiss007 on deviantART, who wanted a one-shot about Pichu being lonely and being adopted by Phosphora.**


End file.
